Baldur's Gate Wiki:Game source files/IDS/PROJECTL
''Shadows of Amn'' and Throne of Bhaal The PROJECTL.ids file was only introduced with the original second part of the series, Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn. IDS V1.0 0x0001 ARROW 0x0002 ARROWEX 0x0003 ARROWFLM 0x0004 ARROWHVY 0x0005 ARROW 0x0006 AXE 0x0007 AXEEX 0x0009 AXE 0x000A AXE 0x000B BOLT 0x000C BOLTEX 0x000E BOLT 0x000F BOLT 0x0010 BULLET 0x0011 BULLETEX 0x0013 BULLET 0x0014 BULLET 0x0017 CHROMORB 0x001A DAGGER 0x001B DAGGEREX 0x001D DAGGER 0x001E DAGGER 0x001F DART 0x0020 DARTEX 0x0022 DART 0x0023 DART 0x0024 MAGICMIS 0x0025 FIREBALL 0x0028 STONE 0x0029 SLEEP 0x002E SPARKLBL 0x002F SPARKLGO 0x0030 SPARKLPU 0x0031 SPARKLIC 0x0032 SPARKLST 0x0033 SPARKLBK 0x0034 SPARKLCH 0x0035 SPARKLRE 0x0036 SPARKLGR 0x0037 SPEAR 0x0038 SPEAREX 0x003A SPEAR 0x003B SPEAR 0x003F WEB 0x0040 GAZE 0x004F FIREBOLT 0x005B FIRESTOR 0x005C LIGHTSTO 0x005D INAREA 0x005E CLOUD 0x005F TRAPSKUL 0x0061 ICESTORM 0x0063 TRAPGLYP 0x0064 GREASE 0x0065 ARROWFLG 0x0066 ARROWFLB 0x0067 FIREBLGR 0x0068 FIREBTBL 0x006B ACIDBLOB 0x0094 SPKLARBL 0x0095 SPKLARGO 0x0096 SPKLARPU 0x0097 SPKLARIC 0x0098 SPKLARST 0x0099 SPKLARBK 0x009A SPKLARCH 0x009B SPKLARRE 0x009C SPKLARGR 0x009D INAREAPA 0x009E INAREANP 0x009F SPARBLPA 0x00A0 SPARGOPA 0x00A1 SPARPUPA 0x00A2 SPARICPA 0x00A3 SPARSTPA 0x00A4 SPARBKPA 0x00A5 SPARCHPA 0x00A6 SPARREPA 0x00A7 SPARGRPA 0x00A8 SPARBLNP 0x00A9 SPARGONP 0x00AA SPARPUNP 0x00AB SPARICNP 0x00AC SPARSTNP 0x00AD SPARBKNP 0x00AE SPARCHNP 0x00AF SPARRENP 0x00B0 SPARGRNP 0x00B1 SPARMANP 0x00B2 SPARORNP 0x00B3 SPARMAPA 0x00B4 SPARORPA 0x00B5 SPKLARMA 0x00B6 SPKLAROR 0x00B7 SPARKLMA 0x00B8 SPARKLOR 0x00B9 INAREANS 0x00BA CLOUDKIL 0x00BB ARROWFLI 0x00BD HOLD 0x00BF ACIDBLMU 0x00C0 ACIDBLGR 0x00C1 ACIDBLOC 0x00CB FIREBLIC 0x00CC INAREASM 0x00D0 SPBEHBLA 0x00D2 HOLDNECR 210 FIREBLNS 211 INAREANS 212 LIGHTCHA 213 TRAPSNAR 214 SMLLAREA 215 SMLLARNC 216 TRAPGLPN 217 SMLLNPC 218 SPGREORB 220 SPATTCK2 221 INMED 222 CLOUDPC 223 GOLCLOUD 224 ICEGLYP 225 BOLT2 226 INSEC1 227 INSEC2 228 METSWARM 229 INSEC3 230 ICGHIT 231 INSEC4 232 PSPEART 233 PFIRE2 234 PSKULLT 235 PCOMETT 236 PWILT 237 PFIELD 238 SAFEFIRE 239 TSKULLNP 240 NEWBOLT1 242 ENTANG2 243 DFIREBL 244 TRAPDART 245 DRAGRED 246 DRAGBLCK 247 DRAGSILV 248 CSPRAY 249 CONECOLD 250 PHOLYST 251 PUNHLST 252 PSPRAY 253 BIGNAREA 255 REDHIT 256 RDMIDDLE 257 PFIRE3 258 HOLDNECR 259 WEB1P 260 HOLYAREA 261 UNLYAREA 262 HOLDSUMM 263 BULLET2 264 STRMVENG 266 TRAPSPIK 267 TRAPTIME 268 TRAPBOOM 269 SPDRBRTH 270 SPENBLD 271 DRAGGREE 272 GREEHIT ''Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition'' and Siege of Dragonspear Due to the release of Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear after Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition, the list differs between these games. IDS V1.0 1 ARROW 2 ARROWEX 3 ARROWFLM 4 ARROWHVY 5 ARROW 6 AXE 7 AXEEX 9 AXE 10 AXE 11 BOLT 12 BOLTEX 14 BOLT 15 BOLT 16 BULLET 17 BULLETEX 19 BULLET 20 BULLET 22 SKYBOLT 23 CHROMORB 26 DAGGER 27 DAGGEREX 29 DAGGER 30 DAGGER 31 DART 32 DARTEX 34 DART 35 DART 36 MAGICMIS 37 FIREBALL 39 LIGHTB 40 STONE 41 SLEEP 46 SPARKLBL 47 SPARKLGO 48 SPARKLPU 49 SPARKLIC 50 SPARKLST 51 SPARKLBK 52 SPARKLCH 53 SPARKLRE 54 SPARKLGR 55 SPEAR 56 SPEAREX 58 SPEAR 59 SPEAR 63 WEB 64 GAZE 79 FIREBOLT 91 FIRESTOR 92 LIGHTSTO 93 INAREA 94 CLOUD 95 TRAPSKUL 97 ICESTORM 99 TRAPGLYP 100 GREASE 101 ARROWFLG 102 ARROWFLB 103 FIREBLGR 104 FIREBTBL 107 ACIDBLOB 108 SCORCHER 110 CGNECROM 111 CGALTERA 112 CGENCHAN 113 CGABJURA 114 CGILLUSI 115 CGCONJUR 116 CGINVOCA 117 CGDIVINA 148 SPKLARBL 149 SPKLARGO 150 SPKLARPU 151 SPKLARIC 152 SPKLARST 153 SPKLARBK 154 SPKLARCH 155 SPKLARRE 156 SPKLARGR 157 INAREAPA 158 INAREANP 159 SPARBLPA 160 SPARGOPA 161 SPARPUPA 162 SPARICPA 163 SPARSTPA 164 SPARBKPA 165 SPARCHPA 166 SPARREPA 167 SPARGRPA 168 SPARBLNP 169 SPARGONP 170 SPARPUNP 171 SPARICNP 172 SPARSTNP 173 SPARBKNP 174 SPARCHNP 175 SPARRENP 176 SPARGRNP 177 SPARMANP 178 SPARORNP 179 SPARMAPA 180 SPARORPA 181 SPKLARMA 182 SPKLAROR 183 SPARKLMA 184 SPARKLOR 185 INAREANS 186 CLOUDKIL 187 ARROWFLI 189 HOLD 191 ACIDBLMU 192 ACIDBLGR 193 ACIDBLOC 203 FIREBLIC 204 INAREASM 205 LIGHTGRN 206 LIGHTNB 208 SPBEHBLA 209 HOLDNECR 210 FIREBLNS 211 INAREANS 212 LIGHTCHA 213 TRAPSNAR 214 SMLLAREA 215 SMLLARNC 216 TRAPGLPN 217 SMLLNPC 218 SPGREORB 220 SPATTCK2 221 INMED 222 CLOUDPC 223 GOLCLOUD 224 ICEGLYP 225 BOLT2 226 INSEC1 227 INSEC2 228 METSWARM 229 INSEC3 230 ICGHIT 231 INSEC4 232 PSPEART 233 PFIRE2 234 PSKULLT 235 PCOMETT 236 PWILT 237 PFIELD 238 SAFEFIRE 239 TSKULLNP 240 NEWBOLT1 242 ENTANG2 243 DFIREBL 244 TRAPDART 245 DRAGRED 246 DRAGBLCK 247 DRAGSILV 248 CSPRAY 249 CONECOLD 250 PHOLYST 251 PUNHLST 252 PSPRAY 253 BIGNAREA 255 REDHIT 256 RDMIDDLE 257 PFIRE3 258 HOLDNECR 259 WEB1P 260 HOLYAREA 261 UNLYAREA 262 HOLDSUMM 263 BULLET2 264 STRMVENG 265 COMET 266 TRAPSPIK 267 TRAPTIME 268 TRAPBOOM 269 SPDRBRTH 270 SPENBLD 271 DRAGGREE 272 GREEHIT 273 ohdetevl 274 1PGSPORE 275 1PMANEGS 276 1PDEATHF 277 1PINCIND 278 1PICECLD 279 1PSLEEPC 280 1STAFM1 281 1STAFM0 282 1STAFM0C 283 1arow01 284 1arow02 285 1arow03 286 1arow04 287 1arow05 288 1arow07 289 1arow10 290 1arow11 291 1arow15 292 1axe05 293 1axe08 294 1axe09 295 1axe10 296 1axe16 297 1bolt01 298 1bolt02 299 1bolt03 300 1bolt04 301 1bolt05 302 1bolt06 303 1bolt09 304 1bull02 305 1bull03 306 1bull04 307 1bull05 308 1bull06 309 1dagg05 310 1dagg11 311 1dagg12 312 1dagg16 313 1dart01 314 1dart02 315 1dart03 316 1dart04 317 1dart05 318 1dart08 319 webtrav 320 cdbehbla 321 ddbreat 322 SPCL236 323 SPCL239 324 WRITHING 325 _unused_ 326 BDSTINK 327 BDBAREA 328 BDDRAGGH 329 bdarowfl 330 PSHAMMA 331 PSHAMMB 332 PSHAMMG 333 PSHAMMN 334 PSHAMMO 335 BDMIST 336 IDPRO282 337 bdimodag 338 BDVRPO 339 BDVRNP 340 BDNEARE 341 BDDRGGRY 342 BDDARK15 343 WHIRLW 344 BDSHADOW 345 BDARRFLM 346 BDARRREG 347 BDARREXP 348 FSTRIKH 349 BDBELINF 350 BDBELBLZ 351 BDSPFIRE 352 BDNEOBRE 353 BDETHRET 354 BDMUCOUS 355 BDNEOAWE 356 ohvrpo 357 ohvrnp 358 BGLRY ''Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition'' IDS V1.0 0x0001 ARROW 0x0002 ARROWEX 0x0003 ARROWFLM 0x0004 ARROWHVY 0x0005 ARROW 0x0006 AXE 0x0007 AXEEX 0x0009 AXE 0x000A AXE 0x000B BOLT 0x000C BOLTEX 0x000E BOLT 0x000F BOLT 0x0010 BULLET 0x0011 BULLETEX 0x0013 BULLET 0x0014 BULLET 0x0016 SKYBOLT 0x0017 CHROMORB 0x001A DAGGER 0x001B DAGGEREX 0x001D DAGGER 0x001E DAGGER 0x001F DART 0x0020 DARTEX 0x0022 DART 0x0023 DART 0x0024 MAGICMIS 0x0025 FIREBALL 0x0027 LIGHTB 0x0028 STONE 0x0029 SLEEP 0x002E SPARKLBL 0x002F SPARKLGO 0x0030 SPARKLPU 0x0031 SPARKLIC 0x0032 SPARKLST 0x0033 SPARKLBK 0x0034 SPARKLCH 0x0035 SPARKLRE 0x0036 SPARKLGR 0x0037 SPEAR 0x0038 SPEAREX 0x003A SPEAR 0x003B SPEAR 0x003F WEB 0x0040 GAZE 0x004F FIREBOLT 0x005B FIRESTOR 0x005C LIGHTSTO 0x005D INAREA 0x005E CLOUD 0x005F TRAPSKUL 0x0061 ICESTORM 0x0063 TRAPGLYP 0x0064 GREASE 0x0065 ARROWFLG 0x0066 ARROWFLB 0x0067 FIREBLGR 0x0068 FIREBTBL 0x006B ACIDBLOB 0x006C SCORCHER 0x006E CGNECROM 0x006F CGALTERA 0x0070 CGENCHAN 0x0071 CGABJURA 0x0072 CGILLUSI 0x0073 CGCONJUR 0x0074 CGINVOCA 0x0075 CGDIVINA 0x0094 SPKLARBL 0x0095 SPKLARGO 0x0096 SPKLARPU 0x0097 SPKLARIC 0x0098 SPKLARST 0x0099 SPKLARBK 0x009A SPKLARCH 0x009B SPKLARRE 0x009C SPKLARGR 0x009D INAREAPA 0x009E INAREANP 0x009F SPARBLPA 0x00A0 SPARGOPA 0x00A1 SPARPUPA 0x00A2 SPARICPA 0x00A3 SPARSTPA 0x00A4 SPARBKPA 0x00A5 SPARCHPA 0x00A6 SPARREPA 0x00A7 SPARGRPA 0x00A8 SPARBLNP 0x00A9 SPARGONP 0x00AA SPARPUNP 0x00AB SPARICNP 0x00AC SPARSTNP 0x00AD SPARBKNP 0x00AE SPARCHNP 0x00AF SPARRENP 0x00B0 SPARGRNP 0x00B1 SPARMANP 0x00B2 SPARORNP 0x00B3 SPARMAPA 0x00B4 SPARORPA 0x00B5 SPKLARMA 0x00B6 SPKLAROR 0x00B7 SPARKLMA 0x00B8 SPARKLOR 0x00B9 INAREANS 0x00BA CLOUDKIL 0x00BB ARROWFLI 0x00BD HOLD 0x00BF ACIDBLMU 0x00C0 ACIDBLGR 0x00C1 ACIDBLOC 0x00CB FIREBLIC 0x00CC INAREASM 0x00CD LIGHTGRN 0x00CE LIGHTNB 0x00D0 SPBEHBLA 0x00D1 HOLDNECR 210 FIREBLNS 211 INAREANS 212 LIGHTCHA 213 TRAPSNAR 214 SMLLAREA 215 SMLLARNC 216 TRAPGLPN 217 SMLLNPC 218 SPGREORB 220 SPATTCK2 221 INMED 222 CLOUDPC 223 GOLCLOUD 224 ICEGLYP 225 BOLT2 226 INSEC1 227 INSEC2 228 METSWARM 229 INSEC3 230 ICGHIT 231 INSEC4 232 PSPEART 233 PFIRE2 234 PSKULLT 235 PCOMETT 236 PWILT 237 PFIELD 238 SAFEFIRE 239 TSKULLNP 240 NEWBOLT1 242 ENTANG2 243 DFIREBL 244 TRAPDART 245 DRAGRED 246 DRAGBLCK 247 DRAGSILV 248 CSPRAY 249 CONECOLD 250 PHOLYST 251 PUNHLST 252 PSPRAY 253 BIGNAREA 255 REDHIT 256 RDMIDDLE 257 PFIRE3 258 HOLDNECR 259 WEB1P 260 HOLYAREA 261 UNLYAREA 262 HOLDSUMM 263 BULLET2 264 STRMVENG 265 COMET 266 TRAPSPIK 267 TRAPTIME 268 TRAPBOOM 269 SPDRBRTH 270 SPENBLD 271 DRAGGREE 272 GREEHIT 273 ohdetevl 274 1PGSPORE 275 1PMANEGS 276 1PDEATHF 277 1PINCIND 278 1PICECLD 279 1PSLEEPC 280 1STAFM1 281 1STAFM0 282 1STAFM0C 283 1arow01 284 1arow02 285 1arow03 286 1arow04 287 1arow05 288 1arow07 289 1arow10 290 1arow11 291 1arow15 292 1axe05 293 1axe08 294 1axe09 295 1axe10 296 1axe16 297 1bolt01 298 1bolt02 299 1bolt03 300 1bolt04 301 1bolt05 302 1bolt06 303 1bolt09 304 1bull02 305 1bull03 306 1bull04 307 1bull05 308 1bull06 309 1dagg05 310 1dagg11 311 1dagg12 312 1dagg16 313 1dart01 314 1dart02 315 1dart03 316 1dart04 317 1dart05 318 1dart08 319 webtrav 320 cdbehbla 321 ddbreat 322 SPCL236 323 SPCL239 324 ohcl937 325 ohsymbol 326 ohrrock 327 aura10ns 328 aura10pa 329 wildzone 330 ohbicew 331 writhing 332 BDSPFIRE 333 BDETHRET 334 cddrblck 335 cddrsilv 336 ohvrpo 337 ohvrnp 338 BGLRY PROJECTL